Familiarity
by yellowdagger
Summary: Their bodies become familiar to each other. Octaven
1. Raven

All mistakes are mine. Hope this isn't too bad.

* * *

The familiarity of her touch soothes her.

She lies back, surrendering her body to her lover, shivering slightly as insistent but gentle hands push the hem of her shirt up and over her bra-clad breast. Her girlfriend's hands travel over the cups of her bra, pulling them down and exposing the brown nipples underneath as she lowers her head to run her tongue across one of them before sucking it into her mouth, feeling it harden against her tongue.

Raven releases a soft gasp, hands tangling in dark hair as the mouth licks a trail to her other breast, repeating the actions she performed on the first breast. Octavia lifts her head, releasing the nipple with a soft 'pop' and Raven's hands slide out of Octavia's hair to cup her face, bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. Octavia runs her nails down Raven's sides, and when Raven arches her back Octavia slides her hands around to her back unclasping her bra and pulling away again to draw Raven's shirt up over her head before pulling her bra off, fully exposing her breasts.

Octavia trails her hands from Raven's abdomen slowly up to her breasts, her thumbs running across the undersides of them, pressing against the fading hickey that rested underneath her left breast before sliding her hands further up, palming both of her breasts fully and running the nail of her thumb over each nipple. Raven arches up into the touch and Octavia situates herself in between Raven's almost bare legs, pressing her thigh against Raven's soaked underwear and capturing her lips again, tongue slipping between soft lips and licking into Raven's mouth, gliding across Raven's tongue. One of Octavia's hands leaves Raven's breasts, dragging down her side and over her underwear, caressing the outside of her firm thigh. Her hand cups the back of her knee, drawing it up until her foot was flat on the bed and then trails her hand upwards again, squeezing the underside of her thigh in her hand before pushing the tips of her fingers under the hem of Raven's boy shorts.

Raven's hands slide across Octavia's strong back as Octavia's mouth kisses down Raven's chin and over her jaw line. Her other hand slides up and grasps Raven's jaw; tilting her head and giving her access to more of her neck. Her tongue trails from her jaw to her ear, licking the outside of it before sucking her earlobe into her mouth. The gasp she hears from Raven spurs her mouth into moving to the taunt patch of skin right behind her ear, sucking it into her mouth before dragging her teeth across it.

Another gasp and Raven was rolling her hips up into the thigh pressed against her core and Octavia grins, lips moving downward, kissing, sucking, and licking Raven's neck, occasionally nipping at her skin with her teeth.

Raven inhales deeply whenever Octavia uses her teeth, and Octavia bites into Raven's shoulder, soothing over the bite with her tongue. Her lips continue their exploration down to one of Raven's breast, first only sucking the hard nipple into her mouth before filling her mouth with more of the soft breast.

It's here that Octavia leaves the majority if her hickeys and bite marks, out of sight on Raven's most intimate of places, hidden to all but her. Octavia and Raven are the only ones who know the marks are there, marring Raven's softest of skin, laying claim to her body, and when Octavia thinks about them, the bruise under Raven's breast or the bite in between her thighs it makes her wet. Her hands will naturally gravitate to where she knows the markings are, her hand coming up to press against the underside of the breast where the bruise was or slipping in between her thighs to rub her thumb against where the bite was, knowing that they were fading and itching to add another. She always had her chance to, when they were alone, and Raven would spread for her and Octavia's mouth would eventually find all its favorite spots to mark, claiming them with her teeth and lips, fingers and tongue.

She would blaze a path over her body, touching, licking, sucking and biting all of her until she was a quivering, pleading mess. Octavia drips when she hears Raven beg, Raven, who never asks for anything, stubborn, stubborn Raven who wouldn't even beg for mercy or her life would be begging for Octavia to fill her, to take her, offering her body to Octavia in whatever way she wants it, pleading, _sobbing _sometimes even for Octavia to give her release.

Raven had always prided herself on her resolve, and what Abby would call her hard-headedness, but when they were alone, Raven begged. She wasn't begging now and she would hold out for as long as she could, but when she felt Octavia bite into the underside of her breast, she gasped and arched into her mouth and knew she was going to beg. She always did.

Octavia held Raven's hips down so she couldn't roll them against her thigh while she marked her girlfriend. She finally pulled away to admire her work, feeling herself clench when she saw the indentations of her teeth as she sat up, removing her own bra and then hooking her fingers into the waistband of Raven's boy shorts, dragging the soaked underwear down her legs and off completely. Octavia only has to place her hands on Raven's knees and Raven spreads her legs automatically, exposing her dripping cunt to Octavia, whose mouth waters at the sight of it.

"Good girl" Octavia murmurs, pleased as she pushes Raven's legs open a little wider, sliding her hand down the inside of Raven's thigh before crawling in between them, deeply inhaling the heady scent of Raven's cunt, clenching at the thought of filling her mouth with her soft, wet folds.

Octavia's mouth descends towards Raven's body and Raven tenses, waiting for that warm mouth to envelope her, but instead Octavia's lips land right under her bellybutton. She groans and Octavia smiles against her, kissing her abdomen and hips, hands roaming over Raven's thighs. She kisses down her hips, teeth grazing her skin and begins to lick at her thighs.

Octavia pushes Raven's thighs down, licking at the juncture where her thigh meets her pelvis before kissing a little further down and biting deeply into the meaty flesh of her thigh, sucking on the skin in between her teeth hard. Raven curses loudly as Octavia's teeth dig into her skin, her teeth making their mark close enough to her core that she could feel the breaths Octavia let out through her nose against her throbbing cunt. Octavia finally pulls away, grinning at the deep indentations of her teeth and the deep purple bruising of her sucking beginning to blossom on Raven's thigh.

She presses a gentle kiss to the new marking before gripping the undersides of Raven's thighs with her hands, digging her fingers into the straining muscles. She presses her cheek against Raven's thigh and lets her eyes travel upwards slowly, first seeing the new mark on her thigh and then seeing her leaking cunt, folds glistening in the soft light. Her eyes travel over her tight abdomen, watching the rise and fall of her stomach before looking towards Raven's face. Her eyes are half lidded and staring down at Octavia, whose eyes were now transfixed on Raven's heaving chest, nipples hard and Octavia's bite mark fully visible. She looks into Raven's half lidded eyes and grins as her hand crawls up her thigh and she begins to rub her knuckles through Raven's swollen folds, grazing over her entrance.

"You know what I want, baby." Octavia murmurs, breaths hitting Raven's throbbing cunt. "Beg for it Raven, beg for me."

She swallows hard and gasps, clenching in anticipation of being filled by Octavia once she had done what she asked. She needed it, needed to feel Octavia's tongue lick into her, sliding through her and her mouth engulfing her. Octavia blows gently against her and Raven groans. Not surprisingly Raven begs.

"Fuck me Octavia, please!" She gasps, panting. "Please, please, _please_ make me come!"

Raven twitches as she feels Octavia's breathy chuckle hit her cunt and then moans as Octavia runs the flat of her tongue over the length of her, parting her sopping folds and licking up to her clit. Octavia moans against her, the taste of Raven filling her mouth as she greedily devours her, sucking as much of her as she can into her mouth.

She holds Raven's straining hips against the bed as she sucks her clit into her mouth, running her tongue against it. She licks back down to what awaits her below, running her tongue over her entrance and gathering the wetness that was seeping out of her before slipping her tongue into Raven's clenching pussy. Raven tangles her hand into Octavia's hair as Octavia fucks her with her tongue, pumping the slick muscle in and out of Raven's tightness. She moans into her at the feeling of Raven's slick walls clenching around her tongue, the vibrations of her moan shooting through Raven and as Raven throbs around her tongue Octavia redoubles her efforts, withdrawing her tongue and licking her again, dragging her teeth over her folds before sucking each into her mouth. She parts Raven's folds with her thumbs before pushing her tongue back in, covering as much of Raven as she could with her mouth, sucking and licking at her furiously.

With a few upwards swipes into her walls and a thumb against her clit Raven cums around her tongue with a loud cry and Octavia groans loudly as Raven's walls clench around her, filling her mouth with Raven's cum. She laps at it eagerly, swallowing it with gusto as she draws out Raven's orgasm with her unrelenting mouth.

All of her senses were occupied by Raven, the feel of her skin being squeezed in her hands, the taste of her cum filling her mouth and sliding down her throat, the smell of her cunt every time she inhaled deeply through her nose, the view of her heaving breasts as she watched Raven orgasm, that vein standing out in her neck, eyes shut tight, and the sounds of Raven's pants and groans, coupled with the wet sounds of Octavia eating her out.

Raven's hand slackens in Octavia's hair as she comes down from her orgasm. Octavia gives her one last long, languid lick and sucks her into her mouth before releasing her with an audible smack, gently kissing her folds before moving her lips to kiss at the new mark on Raven's thigh as she begins to work her way back up Raven's heaving body, licking at the sheen of sweat coating her abs. Octavia's tongue runs over Raven's ribcage as she continues on her path to Raven's panting mouth. She presses a kiss to the hickey under Raven's breast and then sucks each of her nipples into her mouth gently before kissing up her throat, tongue trailing over the vein that stands out in Raven's neck, and over her chin, finally pressing her lips to Raven's and kissing her deeply.

She stretches her body out against Raven's, hard nipples pressing against hard nipples as they kiss gently, tongues running across each other as Raven tastes herself on Octavia's mouth. Raven runs her hands up Octavia's back as Octavia runs her tongue around the inside of Raven's mouth before pulling on Raven's bottom lip with her teeth.

Octavia pulls away so she can see Raven's face and Raven opens her eyes, grinning at Octavia who has a gentle smile on her face. Octavia had always loved watching Raven cum, and she runs her thumb over one of Raven's eyebrows before kissing her grinning mouth again.

Octavia changes her position so she was lying next to Raven and they both roll over so Octavia is spooning her, pressing her breasts into her back as she snuggles into her. She presses a kiss to Raven's shoulders and murmurs those three words against her skin. Raven squeezes the hand that Octavia has wrapped around her and Octavia lets the comfortable silence and the warmth radiating from Raven's body relax her and lull her to sleep.


	2. Octavia

The familiarity of her touch comforts her.

She lays flat on her stomach, completely at her lover's mercy and inhales deeply as skilled hands traverse her back. Octavia's back had always been sensitive and she shivers as short nails scrape down her back, traveling over her ass and down the back of her thigh before running back up the opposite thigh to the back of her neck.

Octavia opens her eyes to see Raven at her side and smiles at her, hands folded under her head. Raven leans forward, pressing her lips against Octavia's and kissing her fully, pushing her tongue into her mouth and running it across Octavia's. She coaxed Octavia's tongue into her mouth, sucking on it as she pulls away, dragging her teeth across the end of it before letting it slide out of her mouth. Octavia's eyes had drifted shut during the kiss and so she didn't _see_ Raven change positions on the bed, but she felt the bed dip on either side of her hips as Raven straddles her.

She felt Raven's familiar weight rest on the backs of her thighs, right under her ass and lets out a slight gasp as Raven's hands went back to work on her back, digging the pads of her thumbs into Octavia's shoulder blades. She continues to work her way down until she reaches the small of Octavia's back, her fingers pressing into Octavia's waist. Raven leans forward and draws her tongue from about halfway down Octavia's back upwards, licking until she reaches the base of Octavia's neck, closing her mouth around the soft skin there, sucking on it but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Raven kisses the skin gently, thumbs ceasing their massage and trailing back up Octavia's defined back, drifting to her sides to press against the sides of her breasts. With one hand, Raven moves Octavia's hair to one side, fully exposing her neck to her and kisses it. Raven slides both of her hands under Octavia's prone body, filling her hands with Octavia's breasts as she lies down flat against her. Octavia groans softly as she feels Raven's hard nipples pressing into her back and Raven, who's hands didn't have much mobility at the moment due to being buried under two bodies, does her best in teasing Octavia's already stiff nipples. Raven adjusts her lower body so she was straddling Octavia's left thigh, grinding against it while simultaneously pressing her knee against Octavia's dripping cunt.

Octavia gasps at the sudden pressure against her and begins grinding into the knee hard, already desperate for release. Raven groans at the feeling of her spreading her wetness against the back of Octavia's thigh and Octavia's spreading her wetness against her knee.

Raven slips her hands out from under Octavia and pushes herself up, removing her knee from where it was pressed against Octavia and straddling both of her legs. Octavia whimpers at the loss of contact, wanting, _needing_ to feel Raven's hands on her again, but before she could verbally protest she feels Raven's lips on the back of her neck. Raven begins trailing kisses down her back, scraping the skin with her teeth and licking it with her tongue, alternating between running the flat of her tongue against her skin and only brushing the tip of her tongue against her skin.

Octavia tries rolling her body into Raven for more contact, but a sharp bite from Raven onto her sensitive back makes her whimper and lie still.

The compliance from Octavia had surprised Raven the first time she encountered it from her. Octavia was as hard – headed as they come and Raven never was very demanding, but as they got to know each other more intimately Raven learned that Octavia liked to hear her beg and Raven liked when Octavia submitted to her. Octavia, as self sufficient as she was, would comply with any verbal or non – verbal command Raven gave her because as she quickly discovered about herself, she didn't want to have to be in control all the time.

Octavia had quickly learned to take care of herself once she got on the ground. She prided herself on the fact that she didn't need anyone to take care of her and had only relied on herself for the longest time. Once Octavia and Raven started having sex, it became obvious to her that she liked having someone take care of her every so often. As their relationship progressed, she realized how aroused she got when Raven would tell her what to do in that commanding voice of hers, and she would obey her commands almost instantly, finding pleasure in relinquishing control to her.

This control over Octavia that extended beyond their intimate time when they were alone was not something that Raven took lightly. She never used it to make Octavia do anything she knew she would be uncomfortable doing, and outside of the bedroom she really had no reason to tell Octavia what to do anyway. But it turned her on to know that Octavia would readily do anything that she commanded (within reason, of course) and often found herself thinking about it when they were in the same room together and not in an emergency situation, knowing how easy it would be to walk over to Octavia and whisper a command in her ear, making her wet instantly.

Surrendering herself to someone she loved and trusted brought her more pleasure than any sexual encounter ever had. She _liked_ giving Raven control of her body and she liked when Raven reminded her of that control, verbally or non verbally. And for Octavia, who liked having as much control as she normally could, the fact that Raven could turn her to putty with just a glance was a big deal to her.

Octavia clenches the sheets tightly in her hands as she feels Raven's hard nipples brush over her back as her mouth continues its descent downwards. Ravens lips move to Octavia's side and she kissed down the side of her breast, her tongue licking along the underside before she bites into the soft skin there, leaving a nice ring of teeth marks. Her lips return to Octavia's back and continue down their path, licking over every scar that adorned her back, her tongue tracing the jagged lines and indentations of her healed wounds.

Octavia moans as she feels Raven's breasts pass over her ass as Raven reaches her lower back, nipping at the skin there before kissing over Octavia's ass and reaching the backs of her thighs. Raven kisses a little ways down her thigh before sucking in the skin there, leaving another hickey on Octavia's body before kissing down to her knee and then switching sides, this time ascending up Octavia's body.

Once Raven's mouth had made it all the way up to Octavia's neck, she slides off her and lies next to her panting girlfriend, one leg slung over Octavia's thighs. Raven brings her lips to Octavia's, kissing her as she drags her nails down her back and over her ass before slipping her hand in between Octavia's thighs and sliding it up until it came in contact with her wet folds. Octavia moans into Raven's mouth when she feels Raven's fingers press up against her, sliding through her wetness.

"So wet," Raven murmurs against Octavia's lips, tongue flicking into her mouth. Octavia gasps as Raven presses two fingers into her but only slides them in to the first knuckle. Octavia rolls her hips into the fingers trying to guide them deeper into her and Raven allows it, keeping her fingers still as Octavia works them deeper into her.

Octavia kisses her desperately, needing to feel those fingers fill her, and as her rolling hips continue to slide them deeper into her, Raven pulls her fingers out of her, keeping them at her entrance. Octavia whines at the loss of contact and watches as Raven lifts the soaked fingers to her mouth and slides them past her lips, sucking them clean. She kisses Octavia again before straddling her once more, grinding her own wet cunt against the swell of Octavia's ass and leaning down to kiss the exposed side of her neck. Raven slips her hand in between them and her fingers seek out Octavia's wetness again, pressing against her and rubbing her gently as her lips move to Octavia's ear.

"What do you want?" Raven growls into Octavia's ear, running her tongue over the outer rim of her ear before sucking the earlobe into her mouth. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Fuck me Raven, please! Take control of me and make me yours!"

Raven chuckles breathily into Octavia's ear before she pushes three fingers into Octavia's clenching pussy. Octavia cries out with relief as she is filled and Raven wastes no time in thrusting into her, twisting her wrist so she could rub at Octavia's clit.

Octavia rolls her hips in time with Raven's thrusts and Raven slips a hand between Octavia and the bed, cupping one of her breast in her hand and pinching the nipple. Octavia arches into Raven's hand, her own hands grasping at the sheets hard enough that her knuckles were turning white as her body went roaring towards her orgasm. Raven kisses as much of Octavia's back as she could reach as she rolls her body into Octavia's, driving her fingers deep into her.

Octavia's curses are the only words spoken in a room that otherwise was filled with heavy pants and groans, and the slick sounds of Raven's fingers thrusting in and out of Octavia's soaked cunt. As she felt Octavia clinching around her Raven slows her thrusts, withdrawing all the way before ever so slowly sliding back in. Octavia moans and wills herself to be patient as her panting slows, knowing that Raven will take care of her.

Raven liked to tease her, liked to keep Octavia teetering on the edge, bringing her to orgasm when Octavia had relaxed as much as one could relax while on the brink of a mind – numbing orgasm. It was a test to see how impatient Octavia became and she knew that Raven was waiting to see how Octavia would react, whether or not she would try to spur Raven into finishing her off or if she would lie still like Raven wanted her too, letting her exert that control over her.

So she lie there, still, her hands slackening in the sheets and she felt Raven press a gentle kiss against the back of her neck before she buries her fingers into Octavia, filling her instantly and swiping her fingers up into her. The reaction was both instantaneous and simultaneous. Octavia's hands clench in the sheets, and her hips push up into Raven's ass as she cums over Raven's fingers, crying out. Raven feels the muscles in Octavia's back tense under her lips and she drags her teeth over her shoulder blades, her hand squeezing the breast it held.

Raven works her fingers in and out of Octavia's clenching hole, drawing out her orgasm as Octavia goes through the aftershocks, rolling into each thrust. Raven continues to stroke her walls gently as Octavia comes down from her orgasm, her body visibly relaxing. Her hands slacken in the sheets and her hips return to the bed, muscles twitching every so often.

Raven pulls her hand away from Octavia's breast and moves her hair to the other side of her neck, kissing what she had exposed. She withdraws her fingers from inside of Octavia, but runs them over her twitching cunt, gathering as much wetness as she could before bringing them to her lips and sucking them into her mouth. She lies onto her back and Octavia brings her head to Raven's lips, kissing her deeply and tasting herself on her tongue.

Octavia tucks her exhausted body against her girlfriends, pressing her breasts up against her as she nuzzles her face into Raven's neck, getting as close to her as she could. Raven runs her hand through Octavia's hair, pressing a kiss to her temple and whispering those three words into her skin. Octavia presses a kiss to Raven's neck in response and Raven lets Octavia's slow but steady breaths lull her to sleep.


End file.
